A Touching Story
by ALPHAMARIOX
Summary: The Engineer builds his buildings in the small town of Clock Town. He ends up getting himself killed and there are references of breaking the fourth wall that are heavily used in this story. I swear that this will be the only story that I write that does this in 2013. I may do something similar to this in 2014 or any other year after it.


**A Touching Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask.**

Here's a touching story, once upon a time, there lived an Engineer who lived in Clock Town in Termina. The Engineer had decided to walk up the slide in North Clock Town today after building and upgrading his dispenser in South Clock Town. He had made his way to the slide and he slid down, much to his misfortune. He tried to readjust himself to walk up the slide, in succession. He jumped over the small platforms after scaling the slide and land on the top of a tree to see a heart piece. He could not use it however because his health was full and he was not like Link at all.

Shortly after, the Engineer laughed on the tree in a maniacal manner for no reason. He walked back onto the small wooden platform near the tree and walked off of it too. He wanted to walk up the slide again to try to reach the top of the tree again. He successfully jumped onto the platform, but failed to jump onto the tree again. He then walked to the balloon and whacked it with his Jag. It blew up, taking him with him. As he response in sharp pain, his blood spread across the grass and ground while he drops his jag. A kill feed appeared on the top right corner of the author's sight with a skull and femurs with the name "Santa D'awws" next to it.

The Engineer waited an extra twelve seconds to respawn as the author was staring at the Clock Tower. Once the Engineer respawned in the Fairy Fountain, he headed outside. He whacked the wall with his jag before deciding to jump over the fence nearby. He tried several times to hop over it on onto it to no succession. He decided to build a teleporter entrance in front to make his jump easier. He walked about into his spawn room to collect more metal when he used it for the teleporter. Once he restocked on metal, he headed back outside.

He stepped onto his teleporter and crouch jumped on top of the fence. He then walks down from the fence into the area with the sign, flower and hole. He walked into the hole, only to sink in slightly, much to his misfortune. He tried building a teleporter exit on top of it to no avail. He started beating the sign with his jag, watching chips of wood flying off the sign. He then stepped onto the flower and crouched jumped again to escape from the fenced area. He walked off to South Clock Town and swung his jag at the owl statue, activating it from its slumber with a glowing green light, sound and its erection of wings.

The Engineer decided to build a teleporter exit in front of the owl statue, in case he wanted to save his status. Once the teleporter was up, a beaming blue light appeared from the apparatus, indicating that Engineer could teleport to it now. He headed over to his dispenser nearby to restock on metal so he could upgrade his teleporters. He then upgrade his teleporters and returned to his dispenser to stock up on more metal. He headed back to North Clock Town and built his sentry just below the balloon. He headed back into the spawn room to stock up on metal yet again. Once he did, he upgraded his sentry as he did with his other buildings. He decided to restock on metal again before he could do anything else.

The Engineer attacked the balloon again with his jag, blowing up yet again and causing a lot of damage to his sentry. Parts of him blew up near his sentry as the author stared at the sentry for another ten seconds, waiting for the Engineer to respawn. Once the Engineer stepped out of his spawn room, he laughed maniacally at his sentry as it was on fire. He shot at his sentry with the Rescue Ranger, bringing it's health up a bit. He had left it at over half of its full health. He decided to head out of Clock Town and back in for the balloon to reappear. He walked up to the balloon and attacked it yet again, this time the force pushing him down, rather than blowing him up while his sentry blew up below the balloon. The author decided to leave his little local server that had no one on it and stopped recording the video of the footage.

The End

**A/N: **As you can tell, I broke the fourth wall in this story as I recorded this before hand. If I manage to upload this video, which I will, I will post a link in the author's note. For any of you that came here from the video, congratulations, you have seen the most interesting story I felt like writing and understand how it's going. It wasn't intended to be the best written story, but the most interesting in my books. Anyways, this has been another story here. Be sure to read my other fan fictions.

EDIT: Here is the link to the video for those of you who haven't watched it yet. Just copy it and paste it into your address bar in a new tab or window. /Kk7GPvbuquc


End file.
